


Crossover

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina really hopes she's dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover

They are adorably horrible with their freakishly enormous eyes and technicolor coats. Oh please let me be dreaming. Trotting about my house on what have to be actual hooves, they chatter among themselves and ask me odd questions. Really, are horses supposed to have wings and fly? And no unicorn I ever met was violet! I itch to use magic on them, to find out if they are somehow impossibly real, or I have simply just lost my damn mind.

Hands over my ears to ignore the incessant questions, screwing my eyes closed to valiantly pretend that they don't exist, I pray for the cartoon nightmare to end.


End file.
